Current mitigation technologies of low frequency spectrum attenuation include acoustic hangers, Helmholtz resonators, chamber core resonators, coverage tube resonators, large volume resonators, and large mass systems. In tube resonators, the frequency is dictated by the length of each chamber therein, which can be limited where size constraints exist. Existing broad band acoustic resonators are composed of a series of narrowband resonators that only act in broad band over a large area. Consequently, spatial constraints can limit the ability of the resonator to attenuate a wide enough band.